Possibly
by lils03
Summary: Lily Evans no longer feels violently ill around James Potter. But that doesn't last for long. A continuation of Maybe.
1. Prickish

_Hey everyone!_

_So, I was thinking last night while in my comfy cozy bed, that I have not (for a while at least) felt the rush and excitment of starting a new story. With my nature and all I'm just too lazy and cannot be bothered to come up with a completely orginial idea (not yet, anyways) and seem to be stuck in a corner with KK,BB, I figured I would write a continuation of "Maybe", which has aways been very near and dear to me. And now, two days later, HERE IT IS! Please enjoy!_

_- Jill_

_Incase you don't remember, for the note passing_ **Sirius is bold**, James is plain,_ **Remus is bold italics** and Peter is italics. The only exception in this chapter is at one point, James' writing is _underlined_, so you don't confuse it with me being stupid with formating errors!_

_Rating: T...for Thrilling (also, I am THRILLED for the new movie and book!)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a little._

_Prickish_

"Do you want to study with me at lunch?"

"No."

Lily was taken aback and her eyes narrowed at James. "You are aware that you just turned me down in a rather harsh manner?"

Marlene nodded, her eyes wide. She knew what Lily could do when turned down in such a way.

James looked up from the _Daily Prophet_. "I'm sorry, but I promised that I would be with Sirius today, he's been kind of down since what's-her-face left him."

Lily continued to glare at him. "You are aware that _he_ left _her_ and that Sirius Black is never 'down' when he leaves a girl."

"I don't know, Lily. " James sighed in frustration. "He was kinda attached to this one. I swear I almost saw him frown."

"Well then by all means!" Lily stood up grabbing a scone. "You should tend to your ever needy best friend!" And she left in a fury.

Marlene stayed where she was and sadly shook her head at James. "You're going to regret you ever said that, James. She's one to hold a grudge."

"It's for her own good, I promise Marlene. Just make sure she doesn't get too mad?" James said

"That was a prickish thing to say you… you prick!" Marlene said, following Lily's fashion of exiting.

James sighed and turned back to the _Prophet_ when Sirius sat down across from him.

"There were two very angry ladies I just passed in the hall, I have a feeling it can be traced back to you."

"I had to blow off Lily today…"

Sirius whistled. "Again? This is not good for your future plan. Are you sure you need to keep doing this?"

"Yes. I need time to plan and execute. Therefore, my Lily Time has to be cut."

Remus sat next to him. "What about your Qudditich time? Practicing two hours a day can surely be cut down for some Lily Time?"

* * *

Did you hear what Mooney said this morning? 

_No…_

He said that Lily was more important than Qudditich.

_Well, she should be. She is your girlfriend Prongs._

_**Thank you Wormtail, at least you are someone with your priorities in ORDER.**_

**Coming from non-Qudditich players Prongs, calm down.**

I just don't understand how you can't grasp that girls come and go, but Qudditich, that's something that will never leave.

**AAAnd we've lost him.**

_**Do you think we'll get him back before the end of the class?**_

**There is a very small chance.**

* * *

"He's such a prick!" 

"Yes, Marlene, you've said that already. I think we need to find a new name for Potter."

Marlene stopped copying notes from Lily and stared. "You are aware that you just -"

"Relapsed into last year? Yes, I have been toying with the idea for a few weeks now, ever since he started skiving me off…"

"He told me to not let you get too mad."

"I'm past mad now, Marlene."

"Oh, no, you're not!"

"Yes," Lily said, mindlessly copying down what Professor Binns was saying. "I am indifferent."

"That's a little bit prickish, don't you think? I mean he does deserve a lot of what you give him, but indifference?"

"Do not ask me to reconsider, I no longer care."

"Being an emotionless prick doesn't really suit you," Marlene sighed.

"And you being my friend doesn't really suit me, but I'm being a big girl and I put up with it."

Marlene shook her head. "That is not being indifferent, Lily! That is a very active stance in hating me."

"I'm not being indifferent with you, but with him."

"And just when you think that you can't get any lower then Potter."

A piece of paper hit Marlene in the back of the head.

Is she really upset?

Marlene glared at James and nodded. He frowned, wrote something else and threw it to her.

Are you really upset?

Marlene rolled her eyes and nodded. James bit his lip and shrugged.

* * *

She's mad… that means Lily's mad 

_**Really? I think Lily will take the high road and forgive you, like she's done for the last few weeks.**_

Oh Merlin, she's going to leave me.

**Prongs, lighten up. Lily is a one-of-a-kind girl, she's not going to leave you because you're ditching her.**

Oh Merlin, she's going to leave me.

_**Just be extra nice when you do spend time with her.**_

I'm always extra nice to her.

"**Umm sorry Lily, I umm can't study with you duuhh I have to wank off."**

I did not say that.

_That's what she thinks you're doing._

**That or you're shagging someone else.**

Lily and I are not shagging in the first place…

**Well that confirms everything, you're getting some on the side.**

_**I never took you for that type of person… I have to say, Prongs, I lost a little bit of respect for you there…**_

I am not cheating on Lily. I love her.

**I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that you loved her?**

I did.

_And you're not shagging her in the Library because you love her…_

Yes… No… We wouldn't be shagging in the Library.

**Of course not, just snogging like there is no tomorrow.**

Oh Merlin she's going to leave me.

**No, she'll just find someone that will satisfy her every craving.**

Lily doesn't have cravings, does she?

_**Of course she does, she's a woman. All women have cravings.**_

_My mum craves pickles when it's raining._

_**See? Wormtail's mum has cravings, so Lily is bound to have them.**_

These cravings have never been brought up before.

**Because you were satisfying them. Now… well now you're a little lax.**

_She's going to have to find someone else._

"NO LILY DON'T"

Lily turned around to see James standing up with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Don't do what, pray tell?"

"Don't…" He looked around for help from Sirius or Remus, but both hid their faces and couldn't help their shoulders from shaking with laughter. "Don't… ever change!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Professor Binns, whose lecture never faltered.

I hate you all.

_**Why? We weren't the ones who told you to make a fool out of yourself.**_

You could have helped me out.

_Sorry, Prongs. We needed to let you fly solo on that one._

**We couldn't mess up a perfectly good opportunity for you to make an arse out of yourself.**

You are pricks, all of you, and what you did was prickish.

_**Such a stunning variety of vocabulary from our resident Head Boy. **_

**And such a stunning use of indifference from our resident Head Girl. Did you see how she didn't even care?**

I'm trying not to think about it.

_Indifference is worse then anger. She was indifferent last year… oh Merlin, she's going to leave you._

James threw his head down on the table.


	2. Fetish

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Rating: T for tfetish_

_Disclaimer: Property of J.K Rowling, not me._

_

* * *

_

_Fetish_

More then a few students were sitting around in the common room when James came back from the Hospital Wing.

"That took a while," Sirius smiled when James sat on the couch.

"Well, I was concussed. It took me a while to get there let alone explain what happened," James shrugged.

"That was the brightest thing, I think, that I have ever seen you do, Prongs," Remus mumbled from behind a book.

"Do you ever stop reading?"

Remus looked up. "Yes. And I'm not reading, I'm studying for our N.E.W.T's, which are in two weeks. I, unlike you all, cannot get a job based on charm and background."

"That makes us sound like a lot of pricks, Mooney. Not nice."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, the stress is getting to me."

"No," James said.

"Pardon me?"

"No, Moony, it's not stress."

"Then what is it, _Prongs_?"

James looked around at Peter and Sirius. "It's a fetish. You have a book fetish."

Sirius slowly nodded his head. "Come to think of it, he does always have a book in his hand."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm studying. It wouldn't hurt all of you to pick up a book now and again."

"No, no Moony. This has been going on longer than this year. I'm talking back to the first time I met you, you were carrying a book."

"It wouldn't fit in my trunk."

"I met him in Diagon Alley," Sirius said. "In Flourish and Blotts."

"So?" Remus frowned.

"There are books there! Tons of books… now that I think about it, I did see him in a corner and his back was turned."

"Really, Sirius. That is a bit extreme, you were in there too. We all needed to go in Flourish and Blotts to get books!"

James looked over the top of his glasses at Sirius and then back at Remus. "We never mentioned anything about books, Mooney."

"Now this is getting stupid." Remus stood up (with his book, to the others' enjoyment) and walked towards the portrait hole. He smiled at Lily, who was coming in from lunch.

"You're smart for leaving him." Remus nodded and left.

"Oy! Who said I was leaving him?" Lily asked.

"You're not going to leave me?!" James jumped up. Lily glared.

"I wasn't talking to you." And continued past to her room.

James sat back down. "She can't do that forever, we have a Head meeting tonight."

"You of all people should know what she can and can't do, Prongs," Sirius winked at Peter.

* * *

**Get your nose out of that book, Moony. **

_**What? James, give it back.**_

No, we have planned an intervention.

_**What? Oh Merlin, James, just give it back!**_

**Not until you admit you have a problem.**

_**I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM.**_

_Denial is the first stage, Moony. We are all here to help you._

_**Shut up, Peter.**_

**Oh dear, he has moved into aggression/anger rather quickly.**

(James flipped through a book on his lap.)

It says here that in extreme cases wizards can bounce between denial and aggression for months. Wormtail, take his wand, we don't want any accidents.

_**Oh for Merlin's sake. I have to study and this game is wearing thin.**_

Your well-being is not a game to us, Moony.

**Where is he going?**

_Can he just walk out of Charms?_

He just did.

…

_Where do you think he went?_

**Library. **

* * *

"See look!" Lily hissed at Marlene. "They drove Remus to insanity!"

"He's hardly insane, Lily. He just walked out."

"In the middle of Charms when the N.E.W.T is less then a month away? Only an insane wizard would attempt that." Lily shook her head.

"Maybe he needed to go the bathroom?"

Lily glared at Marlene and she was taken aback.

"Did you have another fight with _him_?" Marlene jerked her head in the general direction of James' seat.

"No, I am indifferent."

"That's not what everyone is saying."

"Who cares what everyone is saying?"

"You should, they're talking about stealing your boyfriend."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Miss Evans, what is it?" Professor Flitwick stared at her from his platform.

"What… a fascinating charm, Professor!"

"I know, Miss Evans! It's nice to know that some students have an appreciation for the basic charms. The Silencing Charm happens to be my favourite as well!" Professor Flitwick smiled and then continued with the lecture.

"How do you keep doing that?" Marlene whispered.

"Luck. Pure luck," Lily groaned.

* * *

Both Marlene and Lily had the last block of the day free, and headed to the Library.

"It's unhealthy for you to be indifferent about people trying to steal your boyfriend," Marlene said.

"Do you have any idea what subtlety means? I was going to ask you."

"Yes, Lily, I'm sure. What we need to discuss is how to stop these people."

"Marlene, I'm not worried about people, I'm worried about the girls."

"Yes, you know what I meant…but really Lily, what are you going to do?"

"I thought you had a plan for me?"

Marlene sighed. "I didn't want to say it first in case you had something. And I know how you like to feel like you've had your input in something."

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and Marlene continued. "Alright, now what we have to do is get you un-mad at James."

"Here I am think that it's something that's actually going to work…"

"Now, Lily hear me out. We have to remind you of his finer aspects."

"Like his eyes?" Lily smiled.

"Exactly!"

"Like his eyes when he's pulling a stupid prank or hexing someone or making for of Snape," Lily glared.

"Or not… I was thinking of his eyes when he looks at you!" Marlene suggested.

"You mean when he's looking past me or undressing me with his eyes!"

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Marlene shook her head at a snarling Lily.

* * *

Peter was followed into the Gryffindor common room by Remus.

"Guess where I found him?" Peter said.

"In the library?" Sirius guessed.

"No actually," Remus glared at Peter. "I was in the kitchen."

"That's no fun!" James frowned.

"I know, that's why I was going to say he was wanking off in the library. But then -"

"Then he realized that I am not a buffoon and can speak for myself!"

"If I didn't know any better, Moony, I'd say you were angry with us."

"You think?"


	3. Snivellus

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine (the movie was fantastic!!)

Sorry, the end of this chapter might change...I'm in that sort of mood right now, and it fits at the moment, but we'll see...Coconut, I expect this edited...thanks!

* * *

_Snivellus _

"What did you say to me?"

"I said that dumping that mudblood was the smartest thing you've ever done," Snape sneered.

"What? Who said I broke up with her?"

Sirius, whose wand was at the ready beside James, relaxed a little at what James had said and gave him a reproachful look, "you realize that he just called Lily and you-know- what and all you care about are the rumours flying around?"

James blanked. "Oh, right." He shook his head a pulled out his wand as well.

"You two aren't going to hex me," Snape smiled.

"You're right," Sirius stepped closer. "We're going to curse you."

Snape's wand flew out of his hand. James and Sirius looked at each other, but soon both of their wands landed next to Snapes.

"What the-" James looked around.

"You should know better, Potter," Lily glared, her wand pointing at them.

"Ouch," Snape whispered. Then James lunged at him.

* * *

He woke up sometime later in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened, Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey loomed over his bed.

"Who's Mr Potter?" James winced.

"Oh Merlin he lost his memory! Oh Merlin, he's going to die. James I never told you this, but I love you!" Sirius said in a panic.

James looked around confused and Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup. "Drink this dear."

James smiled up at them. "Cheers!" and drank it. There was a smile on his face when he finished and suddenly passed out.

Sirius wheeled around to Madam Pomfrey. "You," he pointed at her. "You poisoned him!"

"He was concussed, Mr Black. I know it can be an emotional…" She was being hugged.

"Oh thank Merlin! Snivellus used this…this…" Sirius tried to get out through sobs.

"Pull yourself together, Black. I'm his bloody girlfriend and I'm not crying," Lily glared from her chair beside James bed.

"That's because you're an unfeeling wench."

* * *

That was the last thing Sirius said for the rest of the day and he woke up later that evening in a bed beside James.

James looked over and smiled. "Cheers mate! You've been out for hours." He laughed to himself. "Would you look at the two of us? At one time it was Snivellus in here and we were still out roaming the corridors…" James reminisced.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned. "I barely got a scratch from ol'Snivellus; Lily attached me when I called her a wench."

"YOU DID WHAT?" James was half way out of his bed.

"Calm down!" Sirius picked up a pillow to protect himself. "She wasn't crying over your unconscious body!"

"And let me guess, you were?" James walked over.

"Perhaps…"

James grabbed Sirius' pillow (the one he had to protect himself) and began to smother him with it. "You bloody git! Now she's going to think I'm a poof! I don't need another reason for her to leave me."

Sirius managed to stop the pillow from surrounding his face. "Why is it such a crime to care?!"

"I suppose you said that you loved me too, didn't you?" James let go of the pillow and sat down on his own bed.

"And I don't regret it."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Sirius, I think we need to talk…"

"Oh Merlin, I think he's breaking up with him," Snape laughed from the bed on the other side of James.

Both Sirius and James looked in surprise over at Snape and then James cheered. "I'm not weak! You're here too!"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Potter. Like Black, I'm here because your mudblood girlfriend attacked me after you hit the wall."

"You're welcome, James," Lily smiled from the door.

"I could have taken him," James grumbled as we walked up to Lily to give her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Please, not here. I think I might vomit," Snape stuck his tongue out.

"I did it once, Snivellus, I'll do it again," Lily warned.

Sirius cheered when Lily pulled out her wand. "Watch out, Snivellus!"

Snape grumbled and sunk back into his bed and rolled over.

* * *

I hate being concussed.

**Why? **

_Yeah, you get excused from classes._

It's just not excited…

**Getting your head bashed into a wall isn't exciting?**

_**Plus he cracked your skull, that's exciting.**_

Not when you're on the receiving end.

**So switch the stories, Snivellus well never correct you, he'll just be happy people are talking about him.**

But I'll know…

_Why are you so whiney, what's wrong with you?_

**He's just worried.**

_**About what?**_

**About Lily…**

Padfoot, I think you've said enough about that…

_**James, what are you not telling us?**_

It's nothing. Leave me out of this, I'm trying to listen.

_…_

_**…**_

_Who is he and what did he do with Prongs?_

**I'll tell you two later.**

To put it simply, Lily was in a state of shock. James Potter had just pushed away the Marauders on-going note to listen in class. Something was not right.

"Did you see that, Marlene?"

"No. Unlike you, I don't continually gaze at my boyfriend."

"That 'cause you don't have one."

"And it's so lovely of you to keep reminding me, Lily," Marlene glared.

"For Merlin's sake, Marlene! It's not always about you!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You've been a touch dramatic these last few days."

"I think James is going to leave me."

Marlene stared. "This is new because…"

"Because he might actually do it! He's been looking at me funny and sighing. He avoids me, even his friends are!"

Marlene put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Look, I don't know what's going on in James' walnut sized brain, but he'd be crazy to leave you."


	4. Screamish

_Screamish_

I cannot believe you told them!

**I had to!**

No, no you didn't, you could have lied. You're very good at that.

**Aw Prongs, thanks…wait.**

Never mind. You broke some sort of friendship code.

**We had a "friendship code"? I would say we're more of a brethren…**

Well then you broke that code.

**Why are we talking about codes? I just told them what was bothering you.**

Now they want to fix it!

**Prongs, you never told me you were broken!**

Oh Merlin, Padfoot! Try to stay with me here!

**Hold on…oh okay. Tell them to stop.**

I did.

**Alright then, problem solved!**

Not really…they said I was in denial.

**Like what we said to Moony about his fetish with books!**

Yes, but it was turned against me.

**That's rough.**

No kidding…

**Prongs?**

Padfoot?

**Why are we writing notes in detention? No one is here.**

I don't know. It's in Minnie's class…I just assumed we had Transfiguration.

**Well I feel like an idiot.**

"Lily?"

"Yes, Marlene?" Lily looked up from her textbook.

"Remember when you told me James screams like an attractive female?"

Lily nodded. "I vagley remember telling you he screamed like a five–year-old girl, but continue."

"I'm thinking it's a Marauder trait."

Lily put her book on the floor underneath the chair she was sitting in. "Why?"

"Peter screams like a girl."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"And in response to Peter screaming, Sirius screamed as well…like a girl."

"That's a bit more shocking."

Marlene bit her lip. "That's what I was thinking."

They both sat in silence going over the news that had just passed between them.

"I wonder if Remus screams like a girl?"

"The odds are against him," Marlene frowned.

Silence again.

"How are we going to make Remus scream?"

Sirius sat down beside Marlene. "You could take his books away. He has a fetish with books."

"We're not going to take his books away this close to exams," Lily said taking hers out from under the chair to study again.

"Oy! You have a fetish too!"

"Just because I study doesn't mean I have a fetish. It's common sense to study before an exam, but I don't expect you to understand that."

"Forget you being a wench, you're a bitch."

Marlene ran away. She was always smarter than Sirius.

Lily and James left the common room together at eight the next night.

"I don't think he imagined their snogging session to take place in detention," Sirius looked after them.

"I don't think she did either," Remus agreed.

"I don't think they'll be snogging," Marlene frowned.

"They always snog. They're like rabbits."

"I don't think rabbits snog, Sirius."

"Same difference."

"Lily's been worried…" Marlene continued.

"Worried? What does she have to be worried about?" Remus asked.

"I no longer think kindly of _Evans_. She has wounded me one too many times."

"You called her an unfeeling wench and then took that back and called her a bitch."

"Some people don't know how to take criticism," Sirius shrugged.

"You insulted her, Sirius. Did you think she'd thank you for it?" Remus reasoned.

"Well…"

Marlene glared. "She is worried James is going to break up with her."

Remus and Sirius looked at her. "Why would he do that?"

"You mean he's not going to?"

"Not that we know of, he thinks she's going to break up with him."

"Well that makes sense, he's being an ass."

"Hey friends!" Sirius walked into the dungeons where Lily and James were cleaning cauldrons. They looked at each other and then back at him. "I hate to break up your snog fest, but it looks like we have some cauldrons to clean!"

"Um Sirius, why are you here exactly?" James asked.

"I have detention, silly."

"No," Lily cut in. "_We_ have detentions. You have a night to study."

Sirius glared at her. "Control your, _woman_, Prongs."

"Sirius. You called her a bitch. Frankly you should have gotten worse."

"A humiliating trip to the hospital wing was enough, thank you." Sirius nodded and then began scrubbing the nearest cauldron.

"You couldn't _see_ the boils, Black."

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "You've got spunk, kid. I'll give you that."

"Why are you here?" Lily had her hands on her hips.

"I told you, detention."

"For doing what?" James asked. "I was with you the entire week, you don't have any more detentions from that fight with Snivellus, do you?"

"No, I got into another fight. I don't always need you to back me up, Prongs."

"With who?"

"Pardon?" Sirius looked past Lily's shoulder.

James rolled his eyes. "Who did you have a row with?"

"Some Gryffindor…"

"So someone we know," James confirmed with a nod from Lily.

"No, just some first year."

"So a person in our year…most likely a girl," James translated again.

"It's nothing major."

"She's in the hospital wing," Lily finished.

James turned to her. "Since when did you learn how to speak Sirius?"

Lily shrugged. "You pick up a few things when you date his best friend."

Satisfied with the answer and smiling a little, James turned back to Sirius. "So who was she?"

Sirius glared. "You better hold her, James. She'll hit me." Sirius nodded towards Lily.

"What? Why? Why are you listening to him James?" Lily protested.

"I think I know who it is he attacked, Lils, sorry." He held out his hand.

She reluctantly let herself be sat in the nearest chair; James hands on her shoulders.

"It might have been Marlene…"

Lily continued to sit calmly with James bracing her and Sirius wincing.

"She called James an ass in front of you, didn't she?"

James let go of Lily and looked offended. "She called me an ass?"

"Perhaps. I can't have my best mates name be slandered," Sirius said.

"Understandable. Is she all right? I can't have you destroy my best friend."

"She'll be fine. I took a page out of your books for what hex to use…" Sirius smiled.

Lily got up and continued to clean her cauldron. "She's not going to let you get away with it."

"I don't expect her to," Sirius continued to smile.

Lily nodded. "Since I have both of you here, does Remus scream like a girl?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Survey…"

"Of what?"

"Of how many of the Marauders scream like girls," Lily smiled at James.

"He doesn't. He takes his furry little problem like a man," James nodded to Sirius who agreed.

"Yep, so half and half."

Lily looked at Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"James and Peter scream like girls and Remus and I are the men," Sirius scoffed, elbowing James.

"Hardly!" James laughed. "I've heard you at night with your 'girlfriends' and you forget to put up a silencing charm, I can hardly tell the difference."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you listen to my rendezvous? That's creepy mate…At least I'm not the one with an irrational fear of caterpillars."

James glared. "They need to make up they're minds, are they worms or butterflies!"


	5. Flirtatious

_Hi there!_

_So with the updating of KK,BB I figured I'd do this one as well, as it is almost finished! I actually had this chapter done a while ago, but never got around to updating the story! Sorry to all those who were waiting, you're the best!_

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a little

Rating: T for terrific

_Flirtatious_

"I had a dream about us last night." Lily sat beside James at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

"Hum?" James continued reading the paper.

Lily sighed and looked around, noticing that the three other Marauders and Marlene were pretending not to listen. Lily pulled at James cloak and began whispering in his ear. His eyes grew wider as Lily continued and when she pulled away, he starred at his goblet and swallowed hard.

"Lily and I have to… well, we have to do so review for our Charms N.E.W.T, we will see you later." James nodded to the rest of them and pulled Lily out of her seat and out of the Great Hall.

"They are so going to snog in a broom closet," Marlene mumbled picking up James paper.

"In a broom closet? I think James will take her back to the dorm, he has never like closets…" Peter said.

Marlene frowned. "I swear that Violet said that they snogged in a broom closet."

"They probably did, but James doesn't like it. But with Violet you would need a broom closet, all that drool needs a bucket close by."

"I don't think that's her name…" Remus wondered out loud.

"She has violet eyes, Moony. Of course her name is Violet," Sirius said.

"Just because Lily has green eyes, she's not called Green."

Peter nodded in agreement with Remus. "People don't call you Smoke."

Sirius smirked, "they call me a lot of things, Wormtail..."

"Oh dear Merlin, Sirius. I'm eating, let's keep the ego down," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because I've never given you the time of day."

Marlene glared. "That was prickish, Smoke." She nodded to Peter and Remus and left the Great Hall.

Sirius watched her go. "I can see where Lily gets her bitchyness from."

Remus signed. "I'm surprised she's even talking to you after what you did to her the other week."

"What? She deserved it, plus she hasn't even gotten me back yet. She's hardly worthy of my respect." Sirius pointed his fork at Remus showering him with scrambled eggs. When he ate the next forkful, Sirius's head resembled a balloon that was filled too full and was on the edge of bursting.

"That was a lovely tie-in with the ego, hum Wormtail?" Remus smiled looking unsurprised by Sirius' condition.

"Lovely indeed. Perfectly executed, Marlene certainly does know that Sirius likes to eat," Peter agreed.

Sirius looked like he was frowning (it was difficult to tell as his head was a balloon), "I take that back, some respect has been earned. And you, Wormtail, have just earned the prestigious position of my food taster. Moony, you will be the nobleman to escort me to the Hospital Wing, as I am slightly afraid of floating away." He managed a shaky nod and tentatively got up.

They met James in the corridor up to the Hospital Wing. James barely spared at glance at Sirius.

"So it worked then?" He asked Remus who nodded.

"You knew?" Sirius voice sounded far away.

"Yes…and no. Marlene got the idea from Lily and I wasn't sure if she was going to do it, let alone when. You kinda deserved it though. Plus you needed a good pranking, your ego was getting away from you," James reasoned.

"Where's Lily? We thought you were with her," Remus cut in before Sirius could respond.

James looked down and shuffled his feet. "About that…"

"You pissed her off again."

"Not intentionally!" James said in defence.

"What did you 'unintentionally' do?"

"I might have looked at Violets chest."

"No kidding? We were just talking about her."

Remus held back from whacking Sirius in fear of him bursting.

"Why would she get mad at you, it's a very impressive chest," Sirius continued (Remus immediately regretted his decision to spare his friends head).

"Apparently it's rude to look at another girl while you're snogging with your own girlfriend."

Sirius wobbled his head. "See? That's why I don't get attached. So many rules…"

They continued walking, ignoring the bell for class.

"Is she talking to you?" Peter asked.

"She can hardly look at me for the moment," James sighed. "It's hardly my fault that Violet decided to leave one too many buttons open."

Remus shook his head. "I'm still sure that's not her name…"

"Was there Public Fightage?" Sirius asked.

"We were in the girl's loo…"

They all faltered for a moment and Sirius finally spoke. "There is no need to bring this up again. Agreed?" They all nodded.

"Violet was the only one who saw, and then when Lily stormed out, she asked me to meet her at the Pitch tonight."

Remus looked at James. "You said no, didn't you?"

James scoffed. "Of course, I'm not that terrible. Plus I have a Head Meeting."

Sirius whispered to James, "You're still considering it, aren't you?"

James whispered back, "It's good to keep my options open, Lily might actually break up with me. Then I have an excuse to storm out of the meeting."

"Make sure you ask her before then, hey?"

"And then he just stopped and said something thuggish like 'duhh' and openly stared at her chest!" Lily paced her and Marlene's dorm after dinner.

"From a female perspective, it is an impressive chest, Lily."

"I never said it wasn't, but my boyfriend should try to feel mine up instead of drooling over Violets!" Lily fumed.

"I suppose that's true. But I don't think that's her name…"

"You're right, it' more like slut, or whore or…" Lily waved her hands around.

"Stop before you poke someone's eye out. Just hex her and be done with it. You can use that hex I used on Sirius today, I think if you tweak it a bit it will make her breasts burst," Marlene said.

Lily smiled. "You're sweet, Marlene, but I think that it's not Violet's fault."

Marlene froze. "You're not blaming this on James, are you? Even I can't help but stare at her breasts as she walks by…"

"I think it's about time we end this. He's been holding me on the edge of this knife for weeks now and I can't deal with it during N.E.W.T's and everything else. I'll end it at the Head Meeting tonight," Lily decided.

"That was very absolute of you, Lily. But I'm wondering if you'll actually go through with it. You know he'll flash a smile and stroke your arm as he apologizes profusely and you'll stare into his eyes and say 'I want to have you babies, James. Seven of them, just like you've always wanted…'" Marlene said in an impressive Lily impression.

"I will stand my ground and even if he was in my favour, I would never say that… How did you know he wants seven kids?"

Marlene shrugged. "You talk in your sleep sometimes, so hex me!"


	6. Togetherish

A/N: My goodness, I've had this written for ages but never posted it... I feel a little prickish...sorry! Oh, and a quick reminder, for the Marauder notes, Sirius is **bold**, James is normal, Remus is _**bold italics**_ and Peter is _italics_.

Disclaimer: Hers.

Rating: T for Togetherish

_Togetherish_

"Well, I guess that's it, thanks for a great year everyone! Good luck to all those with O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's and for the rest of you, finals," Lily smiled clapping her hands together in front of the Prefects.

"Remember your patrol times for the train next week, and have a nice life!" James grinned as well.

Lily shot a sideways glare at him as everyone took James' last comment as the final for the meeting.

Lily began to ruffle through her papers and stuck them in her bag purposely not meeting James eyes.

"You can't possibly ignore me for the rest of the year, Lily," James smirked.

"Really? There's only a week left, I think I could give it a try." She continued sifting papers.

"I'm sorry about Violet. They were practically popping out! In fact I'm surprised you weren't distracted, them being larger than yours…" James sat on the table beside her.

Lily glared. "My boobs are just fine, thank you. And there are plenty of other men who would gladly feel them up over Violet's!"

James realized what he had just said. "Oh bugger, I didn't mean it that way, Lily. I meant that normal women are jealous when others have larger jugs." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Jugs? What women have you spoken to? Was this something Sirius told you, because he's wrong and despite how he screams he is _not_ a woman."

"No, I have actually had conversations with women outside of our relationship. I don't only talk to you!" James laughed but stopped when he saw her face. "Lily…?"

"You just admitted you're sneaking around behind my back?" She said very slowly.

"Oh Merlin no, you are too much for me to handle!" He said nervously fiddling with something in his pocket.

Lily took a deep breath. "Before you say anything else that will make me hate you for the rest of my life, I think I should leave."

James nodded. "That might be a good idea, but I want to talk to you later, hey?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Later, James? You've just used up your laters."

James jumped off the table to head Lily off at the door. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She took a deep breath. "It's done, James. It's obvious that you are constantly distracted when you're around me, you are seeing other women, and don't deny that. You have just told me that you would rather feel up Violet's chest over mine, and that I should be feeling jealous about it. And now you want to speak to me later to continue this lovely, heart-warming conversation. To be honest James, I would rather not look at you for the rest of the year let alone talk to you." And she brushed past him.

It's over.

**What?**

She broke up with me.

**Well did you ask her?**

_**Question, Prongs. Were you planning on asking before or after comparing her chest to Violets?**_

Shove it, Moony.

"The exam will start in five minutes," Professor Flitwick said as he walked past the Marauders and grabbed the note from them. He read it quickly and then shook his head as he walked away.

"That wasn't so bad. Question 3 was a little tricky, but I think I managed to guess the right answer. What about you, Lily? Charms is your favourite, nothing less than a perfect grade I suspect," Marlene smiled walking back to the common room.

"Hum?" Lily mumbled.

"Are you still upset about James? For Merlin's sake get over him already! What has it been, fifteen hours since you broke up?"

"You're an unfeeling wench, Marlene. Did I not tell you what he said? He said that he would snog Violet over me any day in a broom closet and then smiled at me!"

"Now I know you're exaggerating. She would never stop at a snog…"

"Not helping, Marlene." Lily massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, Lily. You've had fights before, but you make up within the day. Don't worry about it."

_One Week Later_

"Come on, Lily. You've had fights before, but you make up within the month. Don't worry about it," Marlene scoffed looking at the End of the Year feast in front of her.

"That sounds oddly familiar…" Lily tapped her chin.

"Really? I don't think I've ever said it before," Marlene shrugged as she started scooping out rice pudding onto her plate.

"I'm starting to accept the fact that I am going to die alone because the love of my bloody life cannot stop looking at other girls chest's." Lily also shrugged, but refused the food placed in front of her by Marlene.

"Come on, Lils. You've got to eat. Healers don't make that much money their first few years. This may be the best meal you'll have for awhile. Eat up, luv!"

Lily glared and bit into a bun.

"I think I might dig myself a cave and live in the side of a mountain for the rest of my life. And stalk any couples in love that come within 10 feet of my place," James glared at Lily down the table.

"Then you better eat up! I would take roast beef over rats any day!" Sirius licked his lips.

"Maybe she wants me to apologize? Maybe I should go over there." James got up.

"No." Remus pulled him back down. "Give her time to cool off, you could still boil water on her forehead from your last conversation. Visit her over the summer and make up."

"That's too long!" James dramatically signed as he threw his head down on the table.

"You are pathetic," Peter laughed. "You have been without her for a week."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "You always make up after a month anyways."

James eyes grew. "I have to wait a month?"

"At least another week," Remus reasoned.

"My parents are going to ask about her, you know that. They're going to be 'What happened to that lovely, sexy bird you've been dating for the past year? Did she finally get smart and leave you?'"

"They are not going to say that, Prongs. They will have some sympathy," Remus smiled.

Sirius laughed from across the table. "Maybe that love potion that we put into her Pumpkin juice in forth year finally wore off!"

"You did what?" Lily glared.

"Oh, Lily!" James smiled.

"Save it, James. Was that why I had an obsession with Professor Binns, Sirius?"

Sirius continued to laugh. "I almost forgot about that…"

James glared. "Shut it, Padfoot."

"What can we do for you, Lily?" Remus smiled.

"I just wanted to remind, Ja- Potter that he has rounds to do on the train," Lily shot him a look.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Head's Compartment," James weakly smiled back.

"I was thinking more along the lines of we don't meet, but I do the front half and you do the back. That way we don't have to speak or see each other. Ever." She turned to walk away.

"Bloody hell, Lily! How am I ever going to ask you to marry me, if we're not going to speak?" James yelled out. The Great Hall froze, including Lily.

"Excuse me?" Lily turned (Marlene squealed in excitement).

"I was going to be more romantic about it after the Head Meeting…but we all know how that went." He looked down taking out a ring box from his pocket and threw it to her. "So what do you say, Evans?"

Lily opened the box and her breath caught. She looked back at James standing a few feet from her.

"I love your chest, Lily. No one else's." He smiled.

Lily fought down one as well. "This is very out of the blue."

James stepped towards her. "Really? I thought I have been telling you from day one that I'd marry you."

Lily allowed herself to smile.

"So what do you say, Lily. Marry me?" James stood in front of her, taking hold of her hands.

Lily looked back at Marlene who gave her a thumbs up, as did the majority of the Great Hall, staff included. She shrugged, "possibly."

James smiled and kissed her. "I thought you'd say that. But once we're married, we need to work on definite answers."

Lily smiled again and stepped back from James. She took the ring out of the box and put in on her finger. "Once we're married," she nodded and turned to sit back with Marlene.

James grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the Great Hall to cheers from the rest of Hogwarts.


End file.
